


one shots

by manly_man



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Gay, M/M, Other, curtwen is otp, there is angst in there at some point i swear, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manly_man/pseuds/manly_man
Summary: some one shots featuring barb, curtwen and more :)written for the Starkid Writes Fic Exchange 2020
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Starkid Writes 2020 Fic Exchange





	one shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatsrightZoeyeyye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsrightZoeyeyye/gifts).



> hey! welcome to my (slightly late) one-shot collection. this is only the first one shot, with two more on the way. enjoy!

She was tired. That wasn't the most important or noticeable thing about her, but it was definitely up there. Barb Larverner was not one for dramatics, however, and got to work.

No, she had not slept last night, and no, she wasn't going to admit to that. Especially not to her higher-ups, who wouldn't do anything about it and would probably put someone far more competent on the job. Barb absolutely refused to have this project taken away from her, especially since she had spent countless nights fussing over it and by this point it was her child and she was far too attached.

Irene passed her desk, adding more papers to the seemingly endless pile that had accumulated by her computer. Irene wouldn't dare put the papers in a new pile, because the rest of the desk was entirely devoted to her project. A small machine, sure, but this was going to be the most important machine of her career (and possibly of the decade).

Things were going fine. At least, things were going fine until Curt entered. Barb gave the hard drive to Charlie so Curt couldn't find a way to break it. He drank Irene's cell regeneration shit, and then Charlie passed him. _Why did Charlie have to pass him?_ Of course, the world-class idiot Curt Mega thought it was a grenade or something and threw it on the ground.

 _Shit, he's gonna think you're so stupid- think of a lie think of a lie-_ "Oh- Charlie spent thirty years on that hard drive." Barb gave Charlie A Look™ and he ran off obnoxiously crying.

And now she had to remake her hard drive for a second time. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> next one-shot will feature curtwen :)


End file.
